Reneng x Zemli - Love You, Hate You!
by Soundwave likes it loud
Summary: Minor spoilers. Boy x boy/yaoi. No smut. Just Reneng and Zemli's couple interactions. And of course violence and action.


**First off: the characters in this story are, yes, mine, from a series called 'Year Of Slayers' that will hopefully be out by next year. Or the year after that. Or after that. This won't have very many spoilers (maybe one or two, that's it)...**

 **Hopefully.**

 ** _Chapter One: When Reneng Gets Pranked... There Is Only One Way To Calm Him..._**

 _(Zemli)_

"OH NO! KYLMA IS BLEEDING EVERYWHERE! RENENG! RENENG! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! IT'S EEEEEVEEYWHEEERE!" I yelled, knowing my gullible partner would fall for it. Sure enough, here he came. I blew reddish blonde hair out of my blue eyes and awaited the angry Reneng storm that I knew was coming.

"GOD DAMN IT, ZEMLI!" He yelled at me. "You need to stop joking about that!" His fists cracked with electricity; his green hair whipped around his face, and his yellow eyes flashed.

All I wanted to say was, "Do you just roll out of bed looking so hot in the morning?" When I did, he looked considerably more hot and pissed off.

Kylma, seated on the couch, said, "You two, take the fight outside." I remembered he was in the room and made a break for the door.; the bluenette would always get so pissed if we fought in the house. Plus, as he's second-in-command of our team, he's our senior... not to mention the dude's O.P. like my boyfriend Reneng is. Sometimes I wonder who'd win in a fight... scratch that, I remember when we were enemies and he took on Reneng, Akayuki, and I all at once. The guy's a badass, but he literally has no sense of humor and hardly any emotion. That he shows, anyway. He probably has some.

Reneng followed me outside, and I remembered the fight. Shit, I was going to get beaten into the ground again. No joke, Reneng never loses a fight. Except against Kylma, then he might. I doubt it, though. Reneng is Reneng. I remember when... yeah, that time, when Reneng engaged in battle. I think I think about the green-haired demon too much. (He's not really a demon, I just call him one.)

"R-Reneng, let's calm down.."

 _(Reneng)_

As I heard him beg me to calm down, I was only halfway understanding his words. I held up one fist that crackled with the electricity that flowed through my body and veins and said slowly, "I don't show mercy to anyone, Zemli."

When he heard the familiar words, his eyes widened. "It- it was an honest joke, Reneng! L-lighten up!"

"No," I replied. "This is the last time you're going to get away with that." I started walking toward him, and he started to run, bloody terrified of me whenever I was angry. Which I was, at that time, but there was nothing odd here. Just your normal everyday boyfriend fight.

Our relationship is odd. I hate him, he loves me, somewhere along the line I started to love him, or at least tolerate him. Just not the pranks and jokes. Anything but those. I tolerate everything else. Including his habit of sneaking into my bed at night, or snuggling against me after a quarrel to try to make up. I might actually like that part. (Tell him I said that, and you're dead.)

Damn it, he was gone. I cursed and turned to walk back to our house. As we were living in a peaceful valley, no one dared disturb the Red Demon, the Rainman, the Stormbringer, and the Earth-Shaker by living there as well. Perfect; no innocents to hear his death cries when I caught him. (Ahem.) You never heard a thing...

I went inside the house and to my room, entering and flopping down on my bed and closing my eyes, hoping to get some extra rest. A moment later, the door opened and closed. Not opening my eyes, I said, "What's up, Kylma."

Soft footsteps crossed the room and a small, warm body curled up against mine; a sigh escaped my throat. "Zemli, I'm gonna kick your scrawny-"

"I'm sowwy," Zemli interrupted, taking my glasses and his and placing them on the nightstand beside my bed. "I love you." I heard the front door open and close. Our fearless leader Akayuki was probably home; I would have to greet her after my short rest period.

"I hate you," I huffed, turning away from him. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled up to my back. I smiled a hidden smile. My Zemli is so adorable. How could anyone not love or adore the cuteness that is Zemli? For a twenty-five year old man, he acts like a teenager. (Well, I suppose I do at times, as well. The whole team does.)

"You don't hate me, Reneng," he said sweetly. "You love me." The man I possibly love, with his red and blonde streaked hair tickling my cheek, snuggled even closer to me. I resisted the urge to turn around and squeeze him into a Zemlicake, still acting cold toward him, which I could tell was irritating him.

"Reneng?" He poked me. "Reneng? Hey, Reneng?" Of course, I ignored him, so he said, "Reneng, isn't it too early for you to go to sleep?"

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU IN MY BED!" I yelled out louder than I had intended, and instantly colored a deep red as Akayuki and Kylma threw open the door and stared hard at us. I almost flipped out. As usual, they only heard me yelling at him when it sounded like our conversation should have a rated tag on it. It's not fair! They miss all the rest!

 _(Zemli)_

As they retreated and closed the door, I stared at the cute blush on Reneng's face. If I didn't know from experience how dangerous he was, I would've commented on it. He hates being called cute and being reminded when he's been embarrassed, and at the moment, I didn't feel like dying.

"You're mean," I pouted. "Why can't I sleep with you? Why can't you sleep with me here? It's cold in my room, and I just want to cuddle!"

"You have lice!" he replied, and I stared hard at him. Sometimes Reneng could be the meanest person I know, or at others the nicest. I kicked him in the calf and slipped out of his room. There went another argument. I'd have to find something besides cuddles to make up this time.

 _Or maybe he should make up this time._

 **Bonnie: Aaaaah... you two .  
Reneng: You have to tell them all my secrets?!  
Zemli: Reneng, I never knew your feelings were so strong.  
Reneng: WTF YOU LET HIM READ IT?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY FEELINGS ARE STRONG?  
Bonnie: ...Be quiet, both of you, or you know what I'll do to you both.  
**


End file.
